Volley Battle
This is the fourth Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- That night, at the Fighting Flatteeth team’s Girls’ Cabin, Ali, Rita, and Tippy were snoozing, while Cera was explaining the rules of her alliance to Myra and Ducky. “Rule number 1: All 3 of us vote the same person off. Rule number 2: NO betraying this alliance. Rule Number 3: No forming or joining any other alliances.” Cera explained sternly, but then “Follow these and I’m sure we’ll make it to the Final Three.” CC Myra: Ok, I don’t really like Cera, but hey, I still want to make it far. CC Ducky: Cera hasn’t lied to me before, so I can trust her, I do, I do. Meanwhile, at the Super Sharpteeth Boys cabin, Rory, Shorty, and Petrie were planning something. “You got the ground crawlers?” Shorty asked Rory. “I do,” the fast biter replied. “I’ll do it,” Petrie silently laughed. Shorty and Rory noticed how easily Guido gets scared, so they decided to prank him. Petrie dropped the creepy crawlies on the feathered flyer’s face. “Guido, wake up,” Rory laughed silently, nudging him. “Wah, is it time for the next… AGH!” Guido screamed, which was so loud it woke up Rhett, Mo (who was in the water across from the cabins), and Itchy. “Not funny!” 2 DAYS LATER….. Breakfast was being served to the players. Again, the dinos didn’t exactly trust Chef’s cooking skills. Shorty, Littlefoot, Cera, and Ruby were not liking his Treestar Salad, and meanwhile Chomper, Rory, Rita, and Myra even thought the spiketail carcass the production crew got from their “Already Dead When We Found It” stash was a little too rotten. CC Chomper: Ok, how come anywhere else, these things taste ok, but here, they taste as bad as green food? Chris walked into the Mess Hall. “Ok campers, follow me to today’s challenge. There are 20 of you here now. After tonight, only 19 will remain.” Every young dinosaur gulped. They wouldn’t know who would be next. Cera smiled confidentally, she just had a feeling she wouldn’t go yet. Chris led the dinos to the beach, where in the sand, the camera crew had set it up like a volleyball field, with a net, and all. “What’s this Chris?” Littlefoot asked. “This is volleyball,” Chris replied. “What’s volleyball?” everyone asked in unison. Chris explained the rules. “Each team has 5 people play at a time. The objective is to hit over that white thing called a net to the other team’s side. Your team gets a point if it hits the ground on the opposite side. You can only score if you’re serving. If you serve but your team fails to miss it, the other team gets to serve.” Chris went on to explain about the various types of serves, and their was a little confusion resulting in a speech about the difference between “Spike”, the spiketail, and a “spike” a way to hit the ball. Each team was deciding to go first. “Best 2 out of 3 wins the game, and we play to 7 points,” Chris explained. TDV VOLLEYBALL GAME 1: Fighting Flatteeth: Rita, Ducky, Littlefoot, Nod, and Tippy. “You guys can do it!” Chomper called. Rita grinned. “When you’re sure I can do something Chomper, I know I can do it,” Rita replied. CC Rita: Chomper rules! Meanwhile, on the Super Sharpteeth team.. “I’m sorry mud brothers, I can’t do this challenge either,” Mo apologized. “That’s ok by me Mo,” Petrie replied, but Rory, Rhett, and Shorty felt different. “This is the 3rd consecutive challenge Mo hasn’t been able to do anything in,” Rhett whispered. “We can still do this,” Tera smiled. She wanted to make as many friends as possible, so she might as well start with her teammates. Super Sharpteeth: Rory, Tera, Petrie, Tricia, and Itchy. “Let’s do this thing!” Chris called, and blew his whistle. Rita was the first to serve…. After the ball deflated, Chris had to advise the sharpteeth not to try to serve with their mouths, Rita got it and prepared to serve with her hands. CC Rita: Whoops, anyway, it’s just that I’m so used to using my mouth for doing stuff. (Opens mouth wide and brings it close to camera) You see that tooth on the far right? I caught my first longneck with that… Petrie saw the ball coming. “Me got it!” he yelled. The ball was a little heavy, but Petrie managed to summon all of his strength to hit it back over the net. “Me did it! Me did it!” he cheered happily. But then, Tippy, Rita, and Nod managed to get it back to their side, and it hit Petrie and then the ground, scoring the Fighting Flatteeth the first point of the game. CC Petrie: Me glad they have cold stuff to put on my back. “You did good Petrie,” Tera smiled, trying to improve their mood. She knew that Petrie was already her friend. Since the episode would take to long if we showed everything, the camera crew decided to just edit together a montage of clips from the remaining portion of the first game, which the result was the FF team winning. The Super Sharpteeth team looked nervous. “Ok, that was a bad start, but we can still do this,” Shorty said. “Yeah, I know my mud brothers can do anything,” Mo cheered “Aw, be quiet Mo,” Shorty said under his breath. Shorty, of course, wasn’t the most positive longneck there was. TDV VOLLEYBALL GAME 2: Fighting Flatteeth: Ali, Cera, Myra, Chomper, and Spike. Super Sharpteeth: Ruby, Rory, Rhett, Guido, and Shorty. “SPIKE!” Cera called, serving the ball with her head. Spike misunderstood this calling, and tried to hit the ball, resulting in a penalty for the FF team, so the SS team got to serve. Guido looked nervous, as it was his turn to serve. “Hi-ya!” He cried as he used all his might, but the ball didn’t even make it over the net. The team looked mad at wimp. “What a wimp,” Shorty said. “Whoa, now that was bad,” Nod commented. Littlefoot could only agree with the nodosaurus now. Midway through the game, Rhett was going up to serve. “Ali, watch this!’ he smiled. Rory slapped his own face. “She’s not even on our team doofus,” the fast biter complained. Rhett served a perfect serve…except for the fact it went straight to Ali, and she hit it, accompanied by Cera and Chomper. CC Ali: Rhett’s not a bad guy, but man, he tries too hard. CC Rhett: Please, Ali, if you’re watching this, notice me! CC Myra: Ok, Cera is far from the weakest competitor. I just hope this alliance doesn’t come back to bite me. Despite Rhett’s mistake, the next montage of clips occurred. The super Sharpteeth won this game. “All right!” Ruby said, happily jumping up and down. “This round we won, we won this round!’ She, Rorry, Tera, and Petrie did a hi-5. “This is awesome!” Shorty said. “Now if you can excuse me for a minute..” CC Shorty: (Looks angrily at camera) Could you turn the camera off please?! I really have to go…” Littlefoot went up to congratulate Ali. “You did awesome Ali!” he complimented. “Thank you Littlefoot,” responded Ali. “Ah, a couple, the reality show requirement,” Chris said, walking past. “We’re not a couple!” they both yelled in unison. “Man, that guy gets on my nerves,” Ali muttered. “Just ignore him,” Littlefoot replied. “After all, this show allowed us to see each other again, I mean, we haven’t since the whole Rhett incident.” “Good point,” Ali replied. Cera, meanwhile was talking with Ducky and Myra. “Ok, this alliance is standing strong. Just one more game, and our team wins.!” “Yeah, we’ll win, we will, we will!” Ducky said happily. Cera noticed some sweet bubbles in a tree. “Ducky, could you get me those sweet bubbles please?” she asked. “Sure Cera,” Ducky replied, and went to climb the tree. “Why didn’t you just get them yourself?” Myra asked. “That’s what alliances are for,” Cera replied. TDV VOLLEYBALL GAME 3: Fighting Flatteeth: Cera, Myra, Ducky, Chomper, and Littlefoot Super Sharpteeth: Tera, Guido, Ruby, Itchy, and Shorty. This time around, the game was a close struggle. “Man, these dino dudes are sure some fierce competitors!” Chris said, giving commentary. “What do you say, Chef?” “Eh I don’t care,” the creepy looking cook replied. “Whatever man,” replied Chris, and resumed watching the game. Soon, the game was tied at 5-5. Chomper was serving. This would decide victory, or defeat for the Fighting Flatteeth. “You can do it you little biter!” Cera commented, forgetting how Chomper hated to be called that. “I’m not little!” Chomper yelled, and put all his muscles into hitting the ball. It flew over the net……started falling towards Guido….Guido went for it….but it hit him head on and scored the FF team the point, the game, and invincibility! “The Fighting Flatteeth win!” Chris called. “You did it Chomper!!!” Rita cheered, and hugged him hard. “Thanks Rita,” Chomper blushed. CC Shorty: OK, Guido’s a loser, but Mo hasn’t actually been of assistance to us at all. THAT NIGHT, THE BONFIRE CEREMONY… Chris came out with a plate of sweet bubbles. “You’ve all cast your ballots and made your decision. There are only 9 sweet bubbles on this plate. If I don’t call your name, you must walk the Tunnel of Shame, and you can’t come back, Ever. “ The 10 dinosaurs gulped. “The first SB of the night goes to Tera.” The pterodactyl smiled and collected her treat. “Shorty.” Shorty grinned and grabbed his. “Itchy.” The flyer did, but looked nervous. “Rory.” “All right,” he smiled, and got his. “Ruby.” Ruby got hers. “Tricia.” The pink threehorn quickly ran up and took hers, gobbling it up. “Petrie.” As Petrie got his, Tera gave him a smile. Only Rhett, Mo, and Guido remained. All of them knew the team had a reason to vote one of them off. “The next sweet bubble goes to…..Rhett.” Chris announced. The longneck look relieved and got his treat. “Guido, Mo, down to you.” Guido and Mo looked like they could explode from the nervousness. “The final sweet bubble of the night goes to………………Guido.” Guido huffed a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his feathers. Mo frowned. “We’re sorry Mo, but you just weren’t able to help us,” Tera tried to explain. “That’s ok mud brothers,” Mo replied. “See you all some other day,” Mo called, and swam out the “Canal of Shame.” “Night everyone,” said Chris. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes